1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire alarm system, and more particularly to a fire alarm system in which a plurality of terminal devices for fire supervision such as fire detectors or transmitters to which different addresses are given, respectively, are connected to a fire control and indicating equipment (or a fire alarm panel).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a fire alarm system, a plurality of terminal devices for fire supervision such as fire detectors or transmitters to which different addresses are given, respectively, are connected to a fire control and indicating equipment, and the fire control and indicating equipment calls the terminal device by its address so as to collect fire information from the called terminal device or to send an instruction to the called terminal device if necessary.
Also, there is, for example, a fire alarm system having accumulating means which judges that there is a fire when the fire control and indicating equipment collects the fire information from a plurality of terminal devices for fire supervision such as a fire detector or a transmitter in succession, and collects, when the collected fire information is information from which it is judged that a fire occurs, the fire information from which it is judged that a fire occurs from the terminal device over a given period of time. The fire alarm system of this type is generally furnished with a standby power supply ready for emergency such as service interruption.
Incidentally, in the case of the conventional fire alarm system of this type, addresses are allocated to all of plural terminal devices for fire supervision which exist in the supervision area of the fire alarm system, and the fire alarm panel calls all of those addresses to collect fire information. Therefore, the collected information increases as much as the number of supervised terminal devices, as a result of which there arises such a problem that an MPU that processes the information, indicator means and so on are large-scaled, the structure becomes complicated and the costs are increased. Also, there arises such a problem that it is difficult to conduct a judgement on a fire and an alarm processing on the basis of only the collected information in processing the fire information relating to the-supervision area.
Also, the furnished standby power supply is connected to the fire control and indicating equipment so that the operation of the former is supervised by the latter. However, the supervising contents are to merely check whether the standby power supply is operative, or not, resulting in such a problem that the contents of the standby power supply cannot be finely supervised.